dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash
72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash (or''' Holy Words'), is a Phantom Book used by Elvis Lilburn to control a golem. It's present in the [[Chapter 4 (light novel 2)|''Book of Fetus]] story. It’s seen in the form of a carillon, one of the heaviest musical instrumentsCarillon. (2017, February 15). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 22:23, February 18, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carillon&oldid=765636110, consisting of 72 tuned bells, cog-wheels and a control drum.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 2.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 2. __TOC__ Background The 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash was perhaps part of Colonel Lilburn’s collection containing books of foreign literature. The Colonel used his knowledge of manufacturing musical boxes to disguise the Phantom Book as a carillon housed at the clock tower of his mansion. The musical instrument would play every hour, resonating throughout the entire mansion, to give orders to a golem, which would hide the evidences of the murders committed by Estella and her grandmother. Shem-ha-mephorash, a Hebrew term meaning "the explicit name of God", describes the hidden name of God in Kabbalah, a set of esoteric teachings. It's also present in the Jewish Bible. Its most common version has 72 names of 3 letters each, derived from Exodus 14:19-21.Shem HaMephorash. (2017, February 15). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 22:26, February 18, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shem_HaMephorash&oldid=765623218 Carillon (1).png|The carillon created by Colonel Lilburn, the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash. Carillon (3).png|The carillon created by Colonel Lilburn, the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash. Clock Tower.png|The clock tower housing the Phantom Book. Powers A golem born from the Book of Fetus has no judgment and requires a master, who will give orders using the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash. The Phantom Book is seen capable of ordering the Golem to hide the evidences of the murders committed by Estella. It can be a dangerous weapon, since it can make the powerful Golem attack someone. However, the Golem falls to pieces as soon as the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash is destroyed. Plot Hugh and Dalian discuss about the creature they have seen last night. Dalian explains the monster was a golem born from the Book of Fetus and controlled by the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash. Later, Estella reveals herself as a murde. When the Golem appears, Hugh uses the Book of Styx to block its attacks. He also reads ''The Clay Tablet of Ugarit'' to attack the Golem with lightning. However, Dalian explains the Golem is immortal and should only stop with the destruction of the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash. Hugh realizes the Phantom Book is disguised as the carillon at the clock tower, build by Elvis Lilburn. Hugh and Dalian summon more lightning strikes to destroy it. The Golem is defeated and they prepare to run, since the mansion is about to collapse. Estella stays behind. Trivia * The names from the Shem-ha-mephorash can control demons, including Dantalian and Baal, whose name was drawn from the Thunder God mentioned in The Clay Tablet of Ugarit, the Phantom Book that destroyed the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash. * The hidden name of God is also mentioned in the Sefer Raziel HaMalakh, the Book of Raziel, a Kabbalah grimoire. In the series, Rasiel is the Red Biblioprincess. * Carillons with 72 bells are among the largest in the world. The record in terms of number is a carillon with 78 bells at Hyechon College, in Daejeon, South Korea.List of carillons. (2017, February 6). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 22:30, February 18, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_carillons&oldid=763922689 References Category:Phantom Books